Roter Schein
|gewicht = 20 |wert = 15000 |baseid = }} Der Rote Schein ist eine Waffe im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Lonesome Road (Add-On). Hintergrund Der Rote Schein ist ein Prototyp von einem Raketenwerfer der einige Zeit vor dem Großen Krieg in der Hopeville Missile Base entwickelt wurde. Der Raketenwerfer hat viele Besonderheiten wie z.B. eine digitale Zielvorrichtung und ein Selbstlademechanismus. Der Rote Schein wird über ein 13-Schuss-Trommelmagazin geladen und kann dieses in Sekunden leerfeuern. Die Zielvorrichtung macht ihn auf mittleren Distanzen besonders effektiv. Ein helles, rotes Licht sowohl am Raketenwerfer selbst als auch die Raketen ist beim Abfeuern der Raketen sichtbar. Charakteristiken The standard rockets have a splash radius of 500 units, or about 7.8 yards. The Red Glare has a default scope of x2.86 magnification. The Far Sighting modification increases this to x4.35—the highest magnification in the game. Haltbarkeit Red Glare can fire a total of about 2245 rockets, the equivalent of 173 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifikationen * Roter Schein - Alphaschlag - +200% Raketengeschwindigkeit * Roter Schein - Autoraketenwerfer - +25% Feuerrate * Roter Schein - Weitsicht - Erhöht die Visiervergrößerung auf x4.35. Vergleich Fundorte * On the body of a Marked men hunter in the Marked men camp. * On the top floor of the marked men camp building, behind the hunter carrying one and across from the laser detonator. * In the footlocker left for the Courier by Ulysses at the Canyon wreckage after finishing Lonesome Road. Infos * Although the sight is shown to retract into the weapon while reloading, the player can still somehow look through it if they are already aiming through it when the reload starts * A fully repaired and upgraded Red Glare is the most valuable item in Fallout: New Vegas in terms of caps, at an astounding 46,500 caps. * Obtaining all of the mods grants you the Rocket's Red Glare achievement/trophy. * The screen and lights on the side are identical to the ones found on a laser detonator. * Sometimes when the weapon is dropped after being fired, a smoke particle effect will continue to emit from the rear end of the launcher. * Unlike most other weapons that can be modded, Red Glare's mods do not change the look of the weapon, with the exception of the far sighting modification which changes the color of the scope when aiming from green to darker red. * Inside the Hopeville armory and Hopeville silo there are diagrams pertaining to Red Glare. In the armory, one is directly right of the entrance on the wall that make note of its unique barrel and targeting system and the other on the opposite side of the room (plainly seen as you enter) showing the collapsing action of the launcher, though oddly it does not include the scope. * When you holster the Red Glare, the front and rear barrels will contract. Hinter den Kulissen * This weapon's name is a reference to "The Star Spangled Banner", the national anthem of the United States of America written by Francis Scott Key in 1814. The name comes from the line "And the rockets’ red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there." * The capacity of the weapon refers to the significance of the number thirteen to the history of the United States: thirteen colonies formed the United States, and in the Fallout universe, the United States was reorganized into thirteen commonwealths. Bugs * The main section (outside grip, back end of barrel, targeting component) may "detatch" from front of barrel, moving back and to the right by one foot each. This can be fixed by unequipping Red Glare and subsequently re-equipping it. Sounds Galerie FNVLR Red Glare promo.jpg|A pre-release shot of the Red Glare FNVLR Red Glare and laser detonator.jpg|Location at the marked men camp Divides signature weapon.png|First person view en:Red Glare ru:Сполох (оружие) uk:Червоний відблиск zh:紅光 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sprengstoff Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Lonesome Road Waffen